Theodore J Davids 595-96-8741
by TheodoreKittelsonIII
Summary: These are stories with the war on terror starting from the beginning to 2013. I have written this book and am writing not only to remember the dedications of people that served but to recall and relive the exact story's of a life no one has forgotten; like Howard Mcclenon Mitchel or his Brother Thomas Cliton Mitchel Survied from Vietnam. Thanks dedicated Author.


Theodore J Davids

the waterfalls.

In 1957 a large object from outer space crashed into Earth's Amazon basin, near the ruins of a lost Mayan civilization. Scientists worldwide heralded the incident as a trivial cosmic occurrence, and thus the collision was soon

forgotten. Now thirty years later, rumors of an evil force have swept into the Pentagon's front office and tales from frightened villagers of a hideous being with an army of alien henchmen are sending chills down the spines of top military brass. Unwilling to upset current political stability, an all-out assault on the region has been overruled and instead, two of America's most cunning, courageous and ruthless soldiers from the Special Forces elite

commando squad have been selected to seek out and destroy these alien intruders.

Congratulations, I was one, you're one of the chosen right. But before you take pride in being the best, be warned. You're about to come face to face against Red Falcon, the cruelest life-form in the galaxy. He arrived on Earth thirty years ago (that is six months time in an alien's life, but it was under ground) to establish a foothold from which he will attempt to conquer our world and then use it as a stepping stone toward his ultimate fiendish goal: domination of the universe. Needless to say,

playing hero won't be easy. But I have no choice - I must be a hero.

Because if I fail, life as I know it will cease to exist, and the vile Red

Falcon will rule forever. If I succeed, well...it doesn't matter, because I

know i will...

I started out on the ledge at the far or enemy base with a nice little flip, I could either go into the water (it wouldn't kill me) or stay on top. I stayed on top just because I find that it's easier, and found it flawless.

I headed right and killed the Sniper on the bottom ledge near the water

ahead. Hit a container for a Machine Gun. Not long after an item capsule

will flew by, I hit it Rapid Fire. Another Sniper will be waiting ahead at the bottom of these ledges I could smell him so I had to kill him the same way I did the last one. When you reached the bridge I had to avoid the newbie. Not a mistake: walking or rather running across, and I could tell you right now that I would never make it. Jumped across it instead.

Killed the Sniper on the ledge ahead then drop to the lower ledge where the

turret was located. Destroyed the turret. Now drop into the water and wade

to the right onto the bottom ledge and destroy the turret to the right. Jumped to the narrow ledge ahead then to the high ledge to the left and destroyed another turret that popped up. After that, killed the Sniper on the opposite side of my field of vision. Then I was in.

First things first. Killed the sniper perched on top the structure because he'll

be a pain if you don't. Once you've done that, you'll have to destroy the two

turrets above the door. The safer way to the do this is to duck and fire on the top left or the middle ledge, which will be way out of range of the turrets. The slightly more dangerous way to do this is to drop to the left side of the

slightly higher ledge closer to the structure than the middle ledge proper and fire from there. After they're gone, destroy the door to finish the stage.

Here's the only stage in the game that goes upwards instead of to the right and it was a pretty easy stage to boot. It's roughly as the same as the previous stage, only that this one is a lot more fun in my opinion. Also, did anyone notice that we don't really go near a waterfall besides the one in the

background so technically we could call this stage Mountain or something along those lines. Head up but avoid the sides because rocks will

occasionally fall out of the small holes in the rock. Avoid the item container if you have the Shot Gun or even the Machine Gun. There'll be another item container ahead with a Laser; I'd recommend that you avoid this as well as it sucks. Further up, there's a Sniper waiting on the far right. Killed him.

The turret above you will activate so now you'll have to destroy it. If you

have the Shot Gun, you can destroy it easily. If you don't you have to get up

there, stand up and fire at it in turns until it's destroyed. Its best to stand under the ledge above you so the Soldiers don't jump down on you. After its destroyed, continue up until you see the moving rock. Jump up to activate the turret nearby and destroy it. Now jump onto the moving rock and then to the right ledge. Kill the Scuba Guy to the left and then continue up. If I didn't kill him, I'd watch out for it's bullets when they land.

After ignoreing the scuba guys Ran to a corner right away and start firing at the arm closest to you. By now both arms should moving around and they'll occasionally shoot fireballs out of the ends roughly every eight seconds or so. The head will also shoot out fireballs to the left, center, and right but at longer intervals than the arms. If you concentrate all your shooting on one arm you'll be able to destroy it quickly. After that, start firing at the second arm and you'll make short work of it. Now stand a little to either side of the head and start plugging it with bullets. If you're in the right spot it shouldn't be able to hit you with it's fireballs. It's head and chest will blow up to reveal the next stage, ugh,another base stage.

Headed right but

proceeded carefully once I saw the trees. Inch forward then duck when you see

the Gunner to the right. You may be forced to move because of the Tree

Grenadiers but don't panic since the Gunners only fire once every three seconds so there's time to shuffle over to avoid getting hit. Continue right after the Gunner is destroyed.

There'll be an item container with a Machine Run further ahead but otherwise

keep going. Not long afterwards an item capsule with a Rapid Fire will fly by. Again it's up to you if you want it. Further ahead, there'll be another cluster of trees so move along slowly and make sure you don't get blown up. Several more Tree Grenadiers will greet you then. Just continue as you've been doing so far until you reach the item container. It'll have a Flamethrower in it but I don't recommend getting it. A little ahead, three item capsules will fly by from the left. The bottom one has a Spread Gun (yay!), the middle on has a Rapid Fire (yay), and the top one is a Falcon (yay?). Once you've collected whatever you shot, start jumping to the right and kill the Sniper waiting at the end. There's a Scuba Guy in the water that occasionally gets me with it's

right-most bullet if you don't move away from the edge where the Sniper is

waiting.

Once I got far enough the first tank will appeared. When the screen stops scrolling, I move to the far left side of the screen then a step forward. Once the tank stops moving, it'll fire several rounds of bullets at you, which shouldn't hit you. While it's firing you should be pumping as much ammo into it as you can before it starts moving again. You should be able to destroy it before it makes road kill out of you. After it's gone, you'll reach good old terra firma again soon with a Gunner to meet you. Take care of it and soon you'll run into another tank.

This boss is very easy, probably one of the easiest so far. When the boss

appears, stand a little to the left or right of it's center and fire away. If

you have the Shot Gun, you should be able to destroy it before it disappears.

If you don't have it, the boss will let out these little ships from it's sides then disappear. Wait for the little ships to get close and then jump over them two at a time, meaning that one on either side should be close to you before you jump. It'll probably let out more than two unless you shot them so just keep jumping over them until they're gone. When the boss appears again, stand at the edge of it again and start blasting it. This time you should be able to destroy it before it disappears and those little ships get near you again.

Welcome to Energy Zone, although this one was way harder then my last encounter is possibly harder than the last one. It even come with a

catchy, energetic little tune. Yay! Guns and electricity of course.

The first thing you should know is you can make this stage significantly easier if you follow this one rule: TAKE YOUR TIME. Running recklessly through this stage will only get you killed more often. Phew. Now that I've got that out of the way, lets get on with the walkthrough. Head right and shoot the Soldiers that'll come down from the step-like ledges ahead then kill the Sniper waiting near the item container ahead. The item container has a Machine Gun if you're interested in it. There'll be a Gunner on the ledge on the far right, killed him and then fell of the side to the very bottom and kill the Gunner waiting there.

Another Gunner will appear once you reach the break in the middle tunnle. Killed

him and headed right again until I seen a large hole and above, a pipe with a

small flame popping around.

Once I reached the wall, wait for the flame at the top and the middle ledge to retreat and then drop down. Do the same thing to get to the bottom. Note that you'll stand up for second when you drop down so I had to watch out. With that out of the way, you're almost done the stage. Kill the two Gunners ahead and then jump to the middle ledge. Kill the Gunner ahead, jump to the top ledge, and then drop back down to the bottom ledge when you're at the edge. Don't try to fall off the side of the top ledge because you'll never get past the flame just ahead. It extents nearly to the bottom. Once you get past the flame, you'll be in the clear. The super baddie is just ahead.

This Alien guy is pathetic. Seriously, I wonder what I was thinking when they

came up to me. On another note, this boss looks exactly like the Gunners

except that he's much larger. The typical pattern of this boss is to slowly run to the left and then back to the right at which point he'll throw out these little spinning things that move along the ground. The best way to avoid the spinning things is to jump over the first two and then the third one if he does throw it. He'll usually pause for a second because he throws the last one so you have a little time to react. Wait on the far left and start plugging him with bullets and then jump over him whenever he gets close. He'll start changing colors to reflect the amount of damage you've done to him. Eventually, he'll blow up at some point when he's orange/red. Onward, to the next stage victory

This boss is actually quite easy, continuing what I call the B syndrome.

I should get to back to the final onsluoght of this mission. Destroying the

Mouth of the alien boss. After that ducked and fire at the two

pods at the base of the heart. The Spider Aliens will periodically come out of the pods, mostly the two at the top and they may try to drop down on you so watch out. Once the bottom two pods are gone, move right again the heart (don't worry, I didn't get killed by doing this) and fire diagonally at it. More of

the same will happen, just destroy the Spider Aliens as they appear and then

continue to hit the heart. After awhile, he blew up.

The island will blow up and sink into the ocean while a helicopter carries me off to safety.

All I relly remember from this fist encounter was the letter from my commander after I set down.

"Congratulations."

"You've destroyed the vile Red Falcon and saved the universe. Consider yourself

a hero."

around!

Storming the castle

apon being informed on the position of the enemy from foreging intelligence. All i knew is theses people meant business and there was no way to stop them with out a gun. I packed everything i would need for this mission. A pack full of pogs, Survival guide and rope with some food. I readied buy some minnior streaching as I was loaded for the fires time to the chopper. i was unaware of where i was going or what my missions would be all i knew is it would be a long hike. I was in despite need of some back ground information so I picked off some numbers from my pager. I called Separations support and tactics it is a second party third pary group from some where in India it was a nice call center. After a breif talk with the recipition i was informed that I would be in rout to a castle almost 85 years old. I learned of it apporximent location in a hilled area surronded by forest. The place will be vastley ungarded but a long hike to get to i expect the wild life to be more dangerous then anything else i run into. The vegitation will not be very thick so i dont expect to need an special gear but i will bring a lighter just in case. It was time we made a land from the chopper and found a contact.

Inital contact was made at a near by City named City then was droped off on flat serfice on the 3ed story beclcony of a building tactily i cleard the building and made post under a swingset out side. across the street was a trailer court and grave yard. I apporched them bolth and relized from the roman candles being shot from civilan to civilan that some kind of celebration was going on. Pressing on twords the trailercourt the sunn instanley sank frome the sky realization that the grave yard would be my best cover set in. Steadley being no more then a ghost in the graveyard sneeking past tree after tree i make it to a clear paster. Grasping my gull along with my gear I make a dash for the neer by store and steel the largest drink i can find outside for ninity-nine cents.

Clearing the rest of town got abuntley more difficult with passing patrol. Hiding behind the train station was the best place i could find to imcompasitat a passing patorle. I needed to hide the body but failed to do so. Following the train track my best idea there where aproximent fifteen hundred feet of tracks waching with sharp eye at bolt sides of the tracks i heep inspection as proper as able all was clear tell a deady encounter with a rabbit. The timeing was the hard part it was mid summers post eve and all of a sudden mid step with 300 feet left to go a rabit flys between you legs and on can no longer tell if the world is enemy from foe. after instantly droping for no aperant reason. I relized how much fun i was having so i killed the rabit whats a littel nose. Onward I yelled. Clearing out from my hiding i come to the last stack of houses. entrenched with passive war stench i could tell the castle must not be far.

I made my apporch quick as i could to the base of this area. All of a sudden i was surronded I leaped for a bush and sarted fireing at anyhing i could see moving in anydirection I relized that this migh not be somthing i would live through, pure strangth. I was survived by my dedication and thirty five wonded soilders and three grandes later i found my self lost compleatley and uttely. Not requnizing that i was aback in my prospect of the castle. I was there i had finnily made it. My task at hand was in frunt of me and the road seemed to open up in every direction. I had all the supplys need for a close encounter with even the third kind checking the ground for anything that might aid me in feature prospects. I added to my collection on warez this included a mushroom and a stick about one and a half foot long.

Lost on the Water

It was in a dark cold ally i needed to take refuge from the bigginning of my journey.

The dredge filled with crosses

I was standing in the grass asundered by the grace of the field across the dirt road that made me relize that i was just about to meet the man that would tell me my next mission.

Chapters

Takeing the water falls 1

Stoming the castle

Loft in the water

The Dredge Filled With Crosses

Mercinares for hire

Asking For answers

Cleaning the falls

Tareing the fog

Clowing around

Back in the Jungle

Medicle Expertise

Lost for love in confinement

Selective torture ala carte

Smugglers run

Confined susspension

Unlearned enemys

Swamp warefare

Secret Agent 0001

Rebel Resistance

Second hold in third congress

Annoneymouse Warefar

Tech Bugs

Abandon Docks

Congressing the milita

I am an expert and a proffesinal

A run in wiah american iluminiti

Getting shot buy your best friend

Forward

Outro


End file.
